1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a dispenser for the release of a volatile material from a container, and more particularly, to an ergonomic dispenser for the release of an aerosolized fluid from a container.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Aerosol containers are commonly used to store and dispense a variety of possible volatile materials such as air fresheners, deodorants, insecticides, germicides, decongestants, perfumes, and the like. The volatile material is stored under compression and a release valve on the aerosol container controls release of the volatile material. The release valve is activated by actuation of a valve stem through which the volatile material flows. However, aerosol containers typically include unwieldy canisters that are not ergonomically fashioned for ease of use and that appear intrusive in many home or work environments. The present disclosure provides an aerosol dispenser for housing an aerosol container in an ergonomically actuable housing, which appears like a naturally occurring object or includes naturally occurring elements in its construction. Further, such ergonomically actuable housings may be used in conjunction with any type of container having a compressed or compressible fluid, e.g., containers having a pump-type sprayer or containers that include a compressed or LPG, to name a few. It is contemplated that the present disclosure in connection with aerosol containers may be modified as known to one of skill in the art to be inclusive of these other types of containers.